blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Apothecary (5e Ranger Archetype)
Apothecary Rangers of the Apothecary conclave are typically alchemists that had to learn how to use the bow and arrow to defend their recipes, doctors that had to learn how to fight, or even archers that merely wished to learn alchemy or medicine. They make use of their alchemical knowledge to enhance their arrows, to decimate their opponents with chemical warfare. Tinkered Arrows At 3rd level, when you choose this conclave, your knowledge of medicine and combat allows you to create special arrows on the fly. ''Chemical Arrows. ''As a bonus action on your turn, you may dip a longbow or shortbow arrow in apothecary chemicals, and cause it to deal an additional 1d8 acid damage. Unless otherwise stated, the arrow stays laced until the start of your next turn, it hits, or it misses. You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (min 1), and regain all uses after a short or long rest. ''Apothecary Chemicals. ''When you gain this feature, you learn two Apothecary Chemical options of your choice, which are listed at the bottom of this page. Whenever you create a chemical arrow using this feature, you can apply the benefits of one Apothecary Chemical to that arrow. You gain additional Apothecary Chemical options of your choice at 5th, 7th, 11th, and 15th levels. Chemical Warfare Starting at 3rd level, your studying of medicine and chemicals has gifted you knowledge in areas not many may know. You gain proficiency in alchemy kits, and Medicine. If you had proficiency in either beforehand, your proficiency bonus is doubled for checks using them. Revised Ranger: Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Apothecary's Workshop Beginning at 7th level, you are able to create special elixirs, called Vulneraries, to mend the wounds of your allies. You have three of them, and gain an additional one at 11th and 15th levels. You may consume a vulnerary to apply them to a creature as an action or bonus action. If you apply it as a bonus action, the target creature regains hit points equal to 2d6 + your Wisdom modifier. If you apply it as an action, the target regains the same amount, plus an additional number of hit points equal to half your ranger level, rounded up. At 11th and 15th levels, the healing increases by 1d6. You regain all vulneraries after a long rest. Alchemist's Sniper Starting at 11th level, as a bonus action, instead of imbuing an arrow with a chemical, you may attach a potion to an arrow, instead. When a potion is attached, you may choose for it to deal damage or not, and when it hits a creature it applies the effects of the potion as if the creature had drank the potion. If the creature chooses to fight against the effects, it must make a Constitution saving throw against your ranger spell save DC. Lethal Toxin Beginning at 15th level, as a bonus action, you apply the mother of all toxins to a batch of up to 20 arrows. When an arrow hits, all the other arrows lose their potency and the hit creature must make a Constitution saving throw against your ranger spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature takes 10d8 poison damage and is poisoned for 1 hour, or takes half damage without being poisoned on a success. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Apothecary Chemicals Adaptive Acid When the adaptive acid hits a creature, choose a damage type aside from psychic, force, bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing. The creature takes additional damage of the type chosen equal to 2d6 plus your Wisdom modifier. Barbed Arrow When a barbed arrow hits a creature, the arrow gets stuck inside of the creature, for 1 minute. Any creature, including the target, may use a bonus action to rip the arrow out, dealing additional piercing damage to the creature equal to 1d8 plus the creature that pulled it out's Strength modifier. Berserker Tonic When a berserker tonic hits a creature, the creature goes into a minor frenzy. The creature loses concentration on any spells it currently was concentrating on, and must use its reaction to make a melee weapon attack on the closest creature next to it. If multiple creatures are, it randomly chooses one. Bubbling Acid When the bubbling acid hits a creature or object, acid sprays onto the floor in a 10 foot sphere around the target, lasting for 1 minute. When a creature moves into the affected area or starts their turn in it, they take acid damage equal to 5 + half your ranger level. Objects also take damage if they are in the area. Debilitating Toxin When the debilitating toxin hits a creature, the creature takes an additional 1d8 poison damage and is poisoned for 1 minute. At the end of each of the creature's turns, it may make a Constitution saving throw, ending the effect on a success. Decaying Poison When the decaying poison hits a creature, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 1d4 necrotic damage, and takes the same amount of necrotic damage at the start of each of its turns for 1 minute. The creature may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns, ending the effect on a success. Electrovenom When the electrovenom hits a creature, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed for 1 minute. The creature may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns, ending the effect on a success. Tranquilizer When the tranquilizer hits a creature, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is knocked unconscious for 1 minute. The creature may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns, ending the effect on a success. A creature may use their action to shake the creature, allowing the creature to repeat the saving throw.Category:Archetypes